ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 631 (21st February 1991)
Plot Disa renames her daughter Jasmine. Pauline is unimpressed upon seeing Mark talk to Diane. It is Ricky's 18th. Phil's court day arrives. Kate George, a worker at social services, talks to Disa about Ken - he has not been given bail. Ricky and Sam attend court with Grant and Phil. Marcus Christie, Phil's solicitor, informs Phil that the magistrate they were expecting has fallen ill, so they have an alternative magistrate instead, who is not so lenient. Marcus suggests Phil changes into a suit to give a better impression. Kate asks Disa if she was sexually abused by Ken; Disa avoids the question and then insists she was not. Phil changes in the men's toilets. A man walks in and misinterprets Grant and Phil's behaviour, thinking they are in a relationship. Grant tells Phil how to act in order to get a lenient sentence. Grant and Phil then catch the man talking to Marcus outside the courtroom; they are shocked to learn that he is the magistrate who will be taking on Phil's case, and that he has heard everything they were saying in the toilets. Diane gets jealous when she witnesses Mark with another woman. She asks him if he has told her he is HIV positive. Phil's case is taken to the higher courts. Disa's mother makes an unexpected arrival, desperate to talk to Disa. She begs Disa to give her daughter up for adoption so that she can be looked after properly, but Disa refuses to give her child up. Ricky has a party at the B&B. His relationship with Sam starts to strain. Disa recognises Kathy's voice but is unsure where from. Kathy realises Disa is the girl who phoned Samaritans. She talks to Mrs Collins about what she should do next. Mrs Collins advises Kathy to write a note for Disa. Ricky takes Sam outside to talk with her. Sam assumes he is splitting up with her, so Ricky asks who her other man is. They realise they have misunderstood each other. Kathy posts a note through Disa's door, telling her she will always be there for her. Sandra picks up the note and reads it. She hides it from Disa. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Mark - Todd Carty *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher Guest cast *Sandra - Rosalind Bailey *Disa - Jan Graveson *Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett *Kate George - Jill Brassington *Lorna - Cathy Murphy *Mrs Collins - Shirley Cain *Magistrate - Seymour Green Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *23A Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Mitchell Bros. Autos Repairs *Walford Magistrates Court - Men's toilets and corridor Notes *An unknown baby plays an uncredited Jasmine O'Brien. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's the day of Phil's court case. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,180,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes